Doble Agente
by Sybloominai
Summary: Dos dobles agentes de bandos contrarios se encuentran. Él ha destruido su carrera y ella pierde la cabeza. Taitherine. Parte del ciclo futurista y agentes encubiertos [Regalo para CieloCriss. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!]
1. I

_Mi regalo para ti, CieloCriss :) la primera parte de tres. Literalmente, corrí a escribirlo para ti. Podría escribirte el mishiro más triste hoy, pero yo decidí hacerte un taitherine (?)_

* * *

 **Doble Agente.**

 **I**

* * *

Doble agente. Se ajustó la corbata y deslizó la mano hasta que esta tocó su chaqueta perfectamente planchada. Todo listo, las puertas se abrieron y salió del elevador con la frente en alto. Algunas chicas lo saludaron en su camino a la oficina y otras simplemente lo miraron de arriba abajo con una sonrisa lasciva.

—Buenos días, Embajador —dijo su asistente mientras miraba enfadada al mar de hormonas que se formó de pronto—. He cancelado todas sus citas, como pidió. Solo ha quedado la abogada pendiente, ya lo espera en su oficina.

—Gracias, Jun. No sé qué haría sin ti —dijo sin pensar. Había olvidado por completo el compromiso que tenía con el hermano de su asistente: nada de comentarios que pudiesen despertar en Jun sus antiguos hábitos. Daisuke había sido insistente, ya que no quería que su hermana perdiera un nuevo trabajo. Sin embargo, el traje y sus actuales circunstancias lo hacían tremendamente feliz. Tenía un trabajo que amaba y las chicas simplemente se derretían. Era joven, tonto; importante, tonto y era doble agente. Y tonto.

Trabajaba para el Congreso de Humanos y también para Genai. Y era un tonto al pensar que nadie además que él sabía eso.

—Seguramente no haría nada —resolvió Jun, guiñó un ojo y se retiró a su oficina con un movimiento de caderas sugerente.

—Bien —suspiró, reprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Volvió a alisarse la corbata y repasó su chaqueta, tratando de volver a su seguridad inicial.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina rápidamente para no dudar, y si lo hacía un poco, que Catherine no lo notara. La oficina estaba en penumbra, las persianas corridas; Jun siempre dejaba que la luminosidad entrara apenas ella llegaba a la oficina, por lo que aquello le parecía extraño. Catherine debió haber desecho el trabajo. Otra extrañeza era su café. Su querida asistente lo dejaba sobre el escritorio casi hirviendo para que él pudiese degustarlo cuando ya estaba tibio, sobre un portavasos para no dañar la madera de su escritorio. Sin embargo, el portavasos estaba allí sin rastros del café.

Aclaró la garganta y Catherine hizo girar la silla de cuero para mostrarse al fin. Dejó la taza vacía con labial rojo en el borde y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—Llegas tarde.

Taichi revisó la hora que indicaba el reloj que estaba sobre la cabeza rubia de la chica. Ocho y seis, con tan solo seis minutos de retraso era recriminado. Sonrió, dejó el maletín a un lado de la puerta y se aflojó un tanto la corbata que tanto cuidado tenido camino al trabajo.

—Me sorprende que tomes el café tan rápido. ¿Quieres que te pida otro?

La mujer se sintió un tanto ofendida y decidió voltear nuevamente la silla para desaparecer de la vista del Embajador. Nunca la había visto sonrojada y esa no sería la excepción. Taichi sonrió, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre el respaldo de la silla que debió elegir Catherine para esperarlo, cuidando en extremo que no se arrugase. Luego, se arremangó la camisa mientras oía que la rubia hojeaba algo, quizás un libro. El castaño entornó los ojos, dudoso.

—¿Qué querías hablar? Supongo que ya oíste lo que el juez dictaminó de mí. Si aún no lo sabes: no tengo nada que decirte a ti ni a tu jefe.

—Claro que tienes algo que decir —respondió ella, volviendo a ser visible. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas bajo el escritorio, su falda roja enmarcaba su figura desde sus caderas hasta sus rodillas. Tenía una blusa de satín negra y su cabello rubio caía como cascada hasta su espalda baja. Siempre había sido un deleite mirarla mientras defendía su punto, claro, en el escritorio contrario, el que quería destrozarlo—. Puedes decírmelo a mí, olvida al resto.

Taichi no aguantó su risa.

—¿Y tú crees que iría a decirte algo a ti? Sé que correrás a decírselo a tu jefe, si no está escuchando en este mismo momento. ¿Dónde guardas los micrófonos?

Ella se miró a sí misma con disimulo y coquetería.

—No puedo llevar micrófonos, si no lo has notado.

Taichi pasó saliva espesa mientras veía que la rubia se levantaba del escritorio y caminaba hacia él lentamente. En las manos llevaba un archivador de color café claro y pasaba las hojas una a una por milésima vez, de haber encontrado algo ya se habría ido pero usaba ese método para asustarlo de algún modo. El castaño sabía que no había nada en toda esa oficina pero las dudas sin fundamento lo estaban atacando, las tácticas de Catherine realmente funcionaban. «Todo lo tiene Koushiro, y todo lo deja encriptado en una base de datos de Genai, nadie es capaz de entrar.» Pensó y se destensó.

—Trabajas para el bando equivocado, cariño —le dijo cuando ella estuvo enfrente de él, lo miró con esos enormes ojos azules que tanto le gustaban y casi quiso contarle la verdad, con tal de mantenerlos sobre sí. Acarició con el pulgar su mentón y le sonrió—. Estaré aquí cuando cambies de opinión.

Y sin más, se fue a sentar al escritorio. Se relajó sobre la silla y soltó todo el aire en sus pulmones, allí aún había perfume francés que le hacía demasiado caro como para alguna vez salir con la chica y gastar un dineral en regalos, por más que le gustara ese aroma. Catherine se quedó de una pieza cuando el hombre usó el intercomunicador para pedirle a su asistente una taza de café.

—¿Quieres uno? —Ella no respondió.

Jun entró con el pedido sin perder la oportunidad de mirarla de pies a cabeza como si se preguntara cuánto le faltaba a esa dichosa cita para llegar a su término. Esa asistente se atribuía demasiadas libertades y opiniones. No contenta con ello, Jun se quedó parada a un lado de su jefe mientras miraba a la rubia.

—Querida, me podrías traer mi _jaquette._ —Catherine no podía dejar que terminara así su cita y Jun no entendió lo que ella quiso decir. Taichi le susurró que la francesa quería su chaqueta para poder abandonar el edificio y la asistente se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lo que no sabía la mujer del cabello de piña era que la francesa quería cerrar la puerta y la asegurarla con llave para dejarla afuera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Taichi, algo sorprendido, algo alarmado y una pizca de felicidad con tintes de excitación.

—No me iré hasta que me digas cómo puedo comunicarme con Genai.

—No puedes hacerlo, fin de la historia. No pudiste demostrar ante el juez que yo tenía comunicación alguna con él y, citándolo a él, no parece ser más que una divinidad para el Mundo Digital.

—Has hablado con él, eres su doble agente. No puedes mentirme.

—Tú eres la doble agente aquí. Trabajas para el Congreso y para tus mafiosos.

—¿Y quién le asegura al mundo que Genai no es un mafioso?

—Es simple: ¡él no es humano! Así que por favor, ¿puedes retirarte?

—¡Sí que tienes algo! —dijo ella, el trabajo de su vida estaba desfilando ante ella para suicidarse en un barranco. La francesa pertenecía a una organización pseudo secreta que involucraba a la Unión Europea y los Estados Unidos que la habían engatusado diciendo que querían que todas las negociaciones Humano-Genai fuesen públicas para asegurarse de que no planearan un ataque en contra de sus naciones. Catherine creía que si no se transparentaba, había algo que estaban ocultando. Nunca nadie había visto al Genai original, solo las copias jóvenes—. ¿Dónde lo ocultas?

La rubia tomó una carpeta de un escritorio a un lado de la puerta, lo hojeó y lanzó, para seguir así con el siguiente.

—No oculto nada pero adelante, si no crees en mis palabras… —dijo con cierto sarcasmo, mirando cómo las carpetas eran lanzadas una a una al suelo e imaginaba cómo Jun lo regañaría luego. A veces su asistente le daba por representar un papel de madre.

Y como si hubiese cierta sincronía en sus pensamientos sobre ella y las acciones de ella, Jun comenzó a girar la perilla sin éxito. Golpes sobre la puerta y los llamados de su asistente empezaron a ponerlo nervioso. Catherine siguió desmantelando el escritorio contiguo y él decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Despacharía a la rubia y se dedicaría toda la mañana en buscar alguna compensación para Jun.

—Detente, Catherine, fue suficiente por hoy.

—Encontraré lo que busco, no me pidas eso —dijo enfadada, era la abogada con más experiencia tratando de sacarle información al Embajador y por años todos pensaron que estuvo cerca, pero el juez dictaminó todo lo contrario y su trabajo estaba en peligro. Ese día había bebido vino tinto al desayuno y se sentía extrañamente alterada.

—¡Llamaré a seguridad! —Gritó Jun desde afuera y el sonido de sus tacones correr hacia el elevador hizo que Taichi desesperara. Definitivamente esto sonaba a escándalo mediático.

La rubia se estiró para llegar hasta los compartimentos de más arriba pero Taichi tomó su muñeca e hizo que lo mirara con un pequeño tirón.

—Catherine, estás perdiendo la cabeza. Sal antes de que seguridad te saque a la fuerza. Perdiste el caso, no pierdas más por esta tontería.

—Han venido a mi casa, destrozaron todo. No me queda nada.

—Ya te he dicho: ven a mi bando —dijo con una sonrisa, volvió a acariciar con el pulgar el mentón de la chica francesa y ella pareció ronronear como una gatita.

—Ya sé demasiado. _C'est impossible_.

—Nada es imposible, cariño.

La francesa se mordió su labio inferior y sus ojos dejaron de mirarlo como si lo invitara a besar su boca húmeda. Sabía que ella lo deseaba desde el primer juicio y varias veces le había preguntado a Koushiro si era demasiado raro invitar a cenar a la abogada que defendía a sus enemigos. Nunca había conseguido una respuesta favorable y se había contentado con solo verla defender lo indefendible. Ir a juicio se le hacía tontamente agradable. Y ahora que todo había terminado, parecía justo dar rienda suelta a lo que ambos deseaban desde el principio. Era tiempo de olvidar las tontas excusas para no besarla: es del bando contrario, tiene mucha clase, a su madre no le caería bien.

Pero cuando sus labios se rosaron, Catherine cambió de idea y lo abofeteó.

—¿Qué te crees? No besaré a la persona que arruinó mi carrera.

Y volvió a abofetearlo y empezó a empujarlo.

—Estaba buscando micrófonos en tu boca —se excusó como si quisiera hacerla reír pero volvió a recibir un golpe.

Al menos seguridad estaba cada vez más cerca.

Ella le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago y él tuvo suficiente. Aguantándose el dolor del golpe, se la echó al hombro para estamparla sobre la puerta. Catherine lo miró sorprendida al no esperarse esa reacción y Taichi aprovechó de mirarla con los ojos entornados. Su pecho se movía agitado y sus mejillas por fin se sonrojaron un poco por el forcejeo. Ella agitó la lengua entorno a una muela como si tuviese algo en medio de los dientes y luego escupió algo blanco.

—Lo siento —se disculpó pensando que la mujer había perdido una pieza dental a causa de su bruto intento para detener sus golpes.

—Písalo. Es un micrófono —susurró ella y él acató casi de inmediato. Sonriendo porque por fin la chica de los tribunales estaba yéndose junto a él al bando de los buenos. Ella no sonrió y subió su pierna para abrazar con ella la cintura del político—. En mi pierna.

Taichi pasó saliva y deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de la falda. Su piel allá dentro era demasiado suave como para ser real y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír ante el tacto de la francesa. Su felicidad terminó cuando en el muslo dio con una tira de cuero sintético que sujetaba el transmisor que se ocultaba en su entrepierna. Arrancó la amarra y el objeto cayó al suelo para que el tacón de Catherine terminara por destruirlo.

—¿Nada más?

—No lo recuerdo. Debes registrarme. —Taichi supuso que era una mentira, debían ser los únicos dos que llevaba encima la francesa pero aún así hizo lo que la mujer le pedía.

Llevó la falda hacia arriba y juntó la cadera de él con la de ella, para luego seguir con el tortuoso trabajo de desabotonar la blusa de satín que finalmente quedó a medio abrir. El corpiño era de un predecible color rojo al igual que sus pantaletas, pero no por eso no dejaba de gustarle ese color en ella. La besó y ella respondió como si hubiese estado todo el tiempo deseando ese momento.

Jun salió del elevador con tres guardias de seguridad y antes de golpear la puerta para demostrarles a las fuerzas armadas que la puerta de su querido jefe no podía abrirse y que estaba ahí dentro con una loca que posiblemente lo mataría, se abrió. Catherine salió de la oficina y Taichi la seguía como si no hubiesen estado nunca gritándose allí dentro.

—Siempre es un gusto verla, señorita Deneuve.

—Igualmente, señor Yagami.

—Señorita Motomiya, ¿sería tan gentil de traerle el abrigo? Oh, buenos días, oficiales.

—Claro que sí, Embajador —resolvió la asistente y miró a los guardias de seguridad para hacerles un gesto para que se retiraran.

Cuando estuvo a distancia prudente, Taichi se le acercó a Catherine y le susurró al oído.

—¿Así que vendrás a mi bando?

—Claro que no, Yagami, desapareceré por un tiempo. No me busques.

* * *

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Cielo! Aunque haya sido ayer D: Te quiero :3_


	2. II

_Debí aprovechar el impulso y seguir escribiendo esta historia :3 ¡Que te siga encantando CC! Yo sé que me dejarás usar uno que otro nombrecillo de los que usas._

* * *

 **Doble Agente**

 **II**

Entró a la casa mientras alisaba su corbata con la mano, caminó hasta la cocina para encontrar a Sora con la cesta de ropa limpia bajo el brazo dispuesta a tenderla en el patio, aprovechando el día caluroso que estaba haciendo.

—No te esperaba tan temprano —dijo como si estuviera realmente cansada. La enorme casa y sus dos hijos eran estresantes, sumándolo con la semana de la moda que se avecinaba. Sin embargo, Sora ahora vestía un conjunto tan casual que parecía que su mente no estaba en la moda en ese momento, solo pensaba en limpiar y ordenar.

—¿Porqué? Acaso no te doy tiempo para ocultar a tu amante.

Taichi se rio y se dirigió a la despensa a ver si podía comer algo. Sora no sentía ganas de reírse en lo más mínimo.

—Puedes calentar la cena, todavía queda. Mayumi no quiso comer. Además, ¿crees que podría manejar un amante con todo el ajetreo de la casa? No bromees así, Taichi. Sabes que no me gusta.

—Disculpa, sabes que no lo hago para molestarte —se excusó y le arrebató la cesta de ropa limpia a la ama de casa para luego seguirla al patio. Ser madre no acababa nunca para Sora, ya que si bien ahora era Taichi el que colgaba la ropa, ella había empezado a recoger la infinidad juguetes que su hijo menor había regado por el patio—. ¿Y qué tiene Mayumi ahora?

—Pre-adolescencia. Lo de siempre.

—¿Te molesta si voy…?

—Adelante, creo que espera a que vaya su padrino a verla.

Entró a la casa, se llevó a la boca una galleta de la cocina y se adentró al territorio Ishida-Takenouchi. Podía ir a la habitación de su ahijada a ojos cerrados, aunque la cantidad de juguetes y tonterías de su hermano menor lo ayudaban bastante. La mayor era su princesita, la hija que nunca tuvo, y la que cuidaba cada vez que su padre se iba literalmente de la Tierra. El menor de Sora era apadrinado por su tío sanguíneo, Takeru, el cual también adoraba pero no podía negar que con la pequeña endemoniada tenía una conexión demasiado fuerte. Debía ser porque era la copia de su padre y Taichi ya tenía experiencia con ese imbécil.

Tocó la puerta tres veces pero no hubo respuesta. La preadolescencia era desagradable.

—Mayumi —llamó y pronto oyó como la chica corría hacia la puerta.

—¡Padrino! ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? —Preguntó ella enfadada y lo golpeó un par de veces para luego abrazarlo. Taichi pensó que estaba a punto de llorar por las hormonas así que no dudó en abrazarla al instante.

—El Congreso me mantiene ocupado. Han vuelto a enfocarse en tonterías.

—¿Qué clase de tonterías? —Preguntó Mayumi incisiva, su tío estaba seguro de que sería una gran política cuando creciera, para mala suerte de sus padres. Ella ya había tenido mucha interacción con su padrino para que empezara a tomarlo como referencia.

—La clase de tonterías en las que están enfocado —resolvió para desviar el tema pero la niña volvió a entrar a su habitación donde la esperaba su pantalla digital en el buscador. Taichi vio lo que había estado haciendo antes de que él llegara y se sintió extrañamente invadido.

—¿Están intentando hacer públicas todas tus redes? ¿Quién es Genai?

—Veo que tus padres están intentando no decirte todo. Hazme el favor de recordarme y comprarte el libro de tu tío Takeru, ¡oye! Hasta puedo hacer que te lo autografíe.

—Muy gracioso tío pero ya lo tengo y lo leí. Lo que no sé es por qué quieren obligarte a hablar de él.

—Hay una organización que dice que Genai tramará algo tarde o temprano y entraremos en guerra.

—Eso es estúpido —razonó la mayor de Yamato.

—Eso es lo que les digo, ahijada. Lo peor es que saben cómo infiltrar gente de los nuestros para conseguir información. No sé qué les dirán pero luego no pueden salirse y desaparecen.

—¿Se mueren? —Preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos y Taichi negó con la cabeza, sin saber si lo que diría era completamente verdadero.

—No, claro que no. Es por eso que tu madre me ha dicho que te diga que nunca te unas al Congreso. Déjame el trabajo sucio a mí.

—Al menos estás presente y no te vas a otro mundo —dijo enojada, poseída severamente por las hormonas de la edad y apagó violentamente la pantalla para sentarse sobre su cama. Su padre en Marte era su problema.

—No seas injusta conmigo ni con tu padre. Yo también trabajo para mantener en paz un mundo ya descubierto. Yamato está en vías colonización. Diremos que yo estoy más adelantado que tu padre y él es el perdedor.

Mayumi soltó una sonrisa burda.

—Me alegra que no hayas tenido hijos, padrino. Así eres solo para mí.

Luego de esa curiosa confesión, Taichi bajó junto a su ahijada y calentó la cena para ambos con una sensación extraña en su pecho. Claro que hubiese querido haber tenido hijos ya que, si bien adoraba a la mayor Ishida, quería tener un pedazo de él en otro ser humano. Los años pasaban y un nuevo hijo de alguno de sus amigos aparecía y él seguía alisando la cortaba y su traje cada vez que entraba a una habitación. Los trajes permanecían iguales a través de los años, alguno que otro hilo aparecía entre las costuras pero nada serio, lo que sí era preocupante eran sus ojos más cansados que el año anterior y las canas que empezaban a salir tímidamente, por ello había decidido mantener su cabello corto para así evitar ver tan seguido las hebras canosas.

Había muchas mujeres con las que había estado. Podría decir todas las que se le cruzaron con otras intenciones con la única excepción de Jun. Años junto a ella habían hecho que sus extrañezas ya no lo fueran tanto y que fueran parte de su vida normal. Ella estaba en igualdad de condiciones con él, ansiaba un príncipe azul que la salvara de la soltería y que le diera hijos, y cada año que pasaba el ansia se transformaba en angustia. Se veía a sí mismo junto a su asistente como una familia pero luego se arrepentía y se decía que no debía conformarse.

Luego llegaba a su mente imágenes de la francesa estampada en su puerta, con su corpiño rojo asomándose en su blusa negra y los micrófonos aplastados a su alrededor. Besándole el cuello y los pechos y los papeles de los archivadores dispuestos en el suelo como si hubiesen estallado de forma que fuesen fuegos artificiales. Ella había sido la mujer que más lo intrigó y su desaparición ciertamente había incrementado su fantasía con ella.

En esos momentos, la cabeza rubia de su ahijada delante de él lo hacía imaginar la hija que tendría con la mujer de rojo.

Ajena a esto, Mayumi le habló de la escuela mientras su madre se había retirado a su estudio para avanzar en su trabajo y su hermano menor estaba siendo consumido por los videojuegos en su habitación.

—¿Quién es Catherine Deneuve, padrino?

—¿De dónde sacaste eso, Mayumi? Estabas hablándome de tu novio en la escuela y de pronto me hablas de otra persona.

La chica se sonrojó. Estaba hablándole de sus clases, no de su novio, el cual no tenía. No le gustaban los chicos.

—Estaba leyendo de tus problemas con el Congreso.

—Volvemos a las tonterías, Mayumi. Vengo del Congreso y me tapas de preguntas de ese lugar.

—Tus problemas no son nuevos, padrino, leía que ella era una abogada que casi te hizo hablar.

—Pero no lo logró, no pudo convencer al juez.

—Y ella desapareció un poco después. ¿De ella hablabas cuando dijiste que infiltran gente de los tuyos?

—No desapareció, simplemente se escondió. A sus jefes no les gustó que perdiera el juicio.

—Está muy bien escondida, Google no sabe nada más de ella.

—Es triste, la verdad, era bonita.

—Debe ser emocionante ser parte del Congreso —dijo Mayumi, ignorando completamente las añoranzas amorosas de su padrino al estar un tanto celosa. No imaginaba a su tío estando con una mujer que no fuese su ahijada, ya que no veía a su tío emparejado de ninguna forma—. Es como si fuesen agentes privados, trabajando para mafiosos y ocultándose para salvar su vida.

—Has visto muchas películas, niña. No puede ser verdad. Catherine simplemente se ocultó porque los mafiosos de los que hablas iban a terminar de arruinar su carrera, mi caso partió por destruirla. Simplemente iban a terminar el trabajo. Y debo acotar que realmente es un trabajo muy aburrido —mintió descaradamente para protegerla. La prefería en el espacio exterior a que estuviese con la nariz metida en el Congreso—. Ahora lávate los dientes y despídeme de tu madre, debo irme.

—Odio cuando te vas —le dijo mientras lo abrazada dulcemente.

—Yo igual, vendré por ti un día de estos y me acompañarás a estas fiestas de congresistas.

Salió silenciosamente de la casa, estaba realmente oscuro y buscó su automóvil con la vista para asegurarse de que no se lo habían robado aún. Luego, se dispuso a caminar hacia allá silbando. Apretó el botón del llavero para quitarle el seguro unos pasos antes de llegar a él. Oyó pasos cerca suyo y pensó que podía ser uno de los vecinos de Sora paseando a su perro pero al mirar hacia la persona en cuestión no había perro y era bastante alto, además de caminar directamente hacia el Embajador.

—Buenas noches —dijo para sentirse más tranquilo.

—¿Señor Yagami?

—El mismo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, chico? —La voz de ese hombre le hacía que no era muy adulto. De hecho, había perdido el miedo porque el chico debía seguir en la escuela y recién debía estar afeitándose. Y se había tomado muy apecho el afeitarse, ya que en la cabeza no tenía ni un solo cabello. El poco vello que tenía se lo había decolorado y parecía un neonazi. Ahora que veía sus características, sí, sentía un poco de respeto al chico que se le acercaba en medio de la noche.

—¿Podría acompañarme, señor?

—¿Podría negarme?

—Claro que no, señor.

—¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera?

—Tendría que golpearlo.

—No me dejas opciones, chico. ¿Dónde vamos a ir? Digo, para llevarnos en la comodidad de mi automóvil.

El muchacho se la pensó un tanto antes de aventurarse a responder. Sin dudas, el chico no se esperaba que raptarse a un político de tanta trayectoria fuese tan fácil y menos que le daría un medio de transporte. El chico de la cabeza afeitada miró hacia atrás quizás porque no sabía cómo decirle a la gente con la que trabajaba lo que pasaría ahora.

—Yo conduciré —dijo al fin el chico y Taichi se vio a sí mismo en el asiento de copiloto de su propio automóvil.

—Dime, ¿para quién trabajas? ¿Qué organización?

—Ninguna.

—Todos trabajan en una. Yo trabajo para el Congreso pero a todos se les parece olvidar y piensan que soy el enemigo.

—Eres doble agente, no engañas a nadie. —El chiquillo sabía mucho para ser un simple chiquillo.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —Dijo finalmente el Embajador y el chico se detuvo frente a una luz roja. Era un enano pero los adolescentes de hoy en día creían mucho para su edad, su cabello decolorado se veía muy aterrador a la luz roja del semáforo y se veía horrendo con esa expresión de enfado infinito plasmado en su rostro—. ¿Qué te hizo tu cabello para que lo odies tanto?

—Vendrás conmigo y les dirás todo lo que sabes de Genai y sus planes.

—No será una conversación muy larga, Genai no tiene planes.

—Diles todo lo que sabes.

—No es mucho. Y estoy siendo generoso con lo que sé —desde su posición supo que el chico apretó con la misma fuerza los dientes y el volante. Debía dejar de tomarse todo a la ligera porque con su captor no estaba dando resultado—. Debo decirlo, me sorprende que estén reclutando gente de tu edad.

—Ya te dije, no soy miembro de ninguna organización. Trabajo solo.

El chico se detuvo en un terreno baldío y se le acercó amenazadoramente simplemente para abrirle la puerta y sonreírle maliciosamente. Taichi hizo una nota mental para que Mayumi no saliera con ese tipo de chicos, es más, rogaba que le gustaran las chicas.

—Sal.

—Está bien.

Al poner un pie en fuera del automóvil, recibió un golpe que lo hizo dormir. Eso era la parte fea de trabajar en política.

* * *

 _No hubo Catherine, ¿quién es el neonazi?_


	3. III

_Las eras de espera terminaron :D_

* * *

 **Doble Agente**

 **III**

* * *

Despertar fue como si subieran poco a poco el volumen de la radio, al igual que la luminosidad del lugar. Sentía entumecida la mitad de su cara y el sabor de sangre de su boca. Taichi estaba cooperando bastante como para que le propinaran un golpe así, simplemente no se lo merecía. Escupió un poco de saliva con sangre y se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor: era un lugar grande que parecía un estacionamiento subterráneo a medio construir, ya que no había señalización alguna. Había focos con una brillante luz blanca por todas partes y mucha gente en pequeños grupos esparcidas por todo el lugar. El chico neonazi que lo llevó allá estaba en uno de los grupos más cercanos, la iluminación del lugar hizo que pudiera apreciarlo mejor que en el automóvil. Era alto y piel trigueña, haciendo que su decoloración de cabello se viese un tanto ridícula. Se compadecía de los padres de esa criatura vestida de pantalón y chaqueta de cuero negro. Era un maldito delincuente adolescente que en su vida dejaría que se acercara a su preciosa ahijada.

—¡Oye, chico!

—¿Qué quieres, viejo? —Respondió el joven delincuente sintiéndose importante en medio de ese antro de delincuentes. Había perdido todo el respeto que había sentido por el Embajador cuando fue a raptarlo. Podía recordar que cada vez que hablaba, terminaba las frases con un educado «señor».

—Dame un poco de agua.

—No estoy en condiciones de hacer nada, viejo. Diles lo que sabes y terminemos con esto.

—Maldito chico —resopló y sintió nuevamente la necesidad de escupir la sangre que sentía en la boca.

Un hombre maduro se le acercó a los dos. Tenía las manos juntas detrás de su espalda mientras sonreía con una cara de mafioso que nadie podría negar. Taichi negó con la cabeza, cansado de pasar por lo mismo una y otra vez. Esta organización no debía engañar a nadie y, sin embargo, los engañaba a todos con su política del terror. Haciéndoles creer al mundo que Genai era un demonio siendo que ellos querían controlarlo para su propio beneficio. Y ya habían corrompido al chico neonazi que simplemente necesitaba que uno de sus padres lo golpeara con urgencia para así sacarle las tonterías revolucionarias de la cabeza.

—Bien hecho, T. —dijo el hombre y Taichi rodó los ojos, ¿el chico tampoco usaba su nombre real?—. Cumpliste tu palabra y yo cumpliré la mía. ¡Suéltenla!

Genial, todo este alboroto por su novia neonazi.

—¡Madre! —Gritó el chico y toda su rudeza se fue por el inodoro hasta las cañerías. Aunque Taichi debía reconocer la nobleza detrás de raptar a un político.

Volteó a ver a la dichosa madre de ese chico delincuente y se sorprendió a ver a Catherine. Mismo cabello rubio, mismos ojos azul cielo y misma obsesión por el color rojo. Estaba descalza con un vestido de una pieza color rojo oscuro. Demasiado sexy para ser madre de un chico tan grande.

Ambos se abrazaron largamente en medio del mar de delincuentes.

—Estaba tan preocupada por ti —dijo simplemente ella.

—¿Madre? —Se preguntó Taichi con el corazón estrujado, recordando todos esos meses en que trató de dar con la rubia francesa. Meses en que le preguntaba dos o tres veces a Jun si había podido encontrar algún rastro y que su secretaria respondía secamente; Koushiro tampoco le dio información útil. Jun indagaba en prensa y Koushiro en todo lo demás. Luego, pasaron años y él comenzó a olvidar a la francesa y sus fantasías.

Ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a sus espaldas por la visión de su amor platónico perdido, no se percató de que los hombres de la organización que guardaban la seguridad del recinto secreto fueron neutralizados silenciosamente por la organización secreta del bando contrario. Los hombres habían sido alertados por Koushiro, quien a su vez había sido alertado por Sora que simplemente atendía los temores de su pequeña hija. La copia de su esposo había seguido al Embajador con la mirada desde la ventana y visto cuando un extraño se le había acercado a su querido padrino y manejado su automóvil por él.

La adolescente corrió hasta el estudio de su madre con el corazón en la garganta y Sora se levantó asustada cuando la vio atravesar el portar tan pálida como un papel.

—Secuestraron a mi tío —dijo casi enmudecida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién podría haber sido?

—La organización secreta que ejerce el reino del terror, la que hizo desaparecer a Catherine Deneuve.

Sora no supo explicarse cuando estuvo en el teléfono intentando a ubicar a Koushiro. Tartamudeó un tanto mientras Mimi le decía lo poco que salía su esposo del estudio ahora que la temporada de su programa había terminado. La pelirroja apretó el auricular del teléfono mientras su hija insistía con su mirada celeste y urgida, y Mimi no paraba de hablar.

—¡Mi padrino podría estar muerto!

—¡Mimi, necesito a tu esposo, ya!

—Cielos, Sora, solo debías pedirlo —replicó indignada. La pelirroja oyó que Mimi dejó el teléfono sobre el mueble que lo sostenía y sus pasos lentos que se alejaban de él como si no hubiese ninguna urgencia. Para ella, su esposo nada más trabajaba para el Gobierno.

Cuando el pelirrojo estuvo en el teléfono, Sora quedó en blanco y un solo nombre se le escapó de los labios.

—Catherine.

Koushiro verificó la dirección GPS del automóvil del Embajador en un instante y la comparó con la que indicaba el de su corbata, teniendo unos pocos metros de separación satisfactoriamente. Se encerró en su estudio blindado para aislarse de toda red invasora que pudiese espiarlo, sin tener mucho éxito con los reclamos de su esposa. Tecleó un tanto y la figura holográfica de Genai apareció ante él y juntos cuadraron el lugar donde el Embajador estaba recluso y llamaron solo refuerzos humanos ya que de otra forma podría usarse en su contra.

—Yo también, madre, ¿no te han hecho nada? —preguntó el neonazi enfrente de Taichi y Catherine negó con la cabeza para mirar al Embajador. Los años habían pasado demasiado rápido para ellos dos.

—Bien, T., puedes irte con tu hermosa madre. Te llamaré si necesito algo —dijo el hombre y el chico asintió con una mirada huraña que al Embajador solo le decía que no quería nada más con él.

Unos grupos de personas de los alrededores comenzaron a impacientarse y moverse hacia la salida con curiosidad, haciendo que los focos dispersaban la luz entre nubes de partículas de polvo. El hombre se distrajo con el movimiento y Taichi supo lo que haría el hijo de Catherine unos segundos antes con tan solo mirarle los ojos: el chico lo iba a golpear simplemente por ponerle la mano sobre su madre. Y tomando una de las pocas sillas que había allí, la estrelló en la espalda de su enemigo para dejarlo en el suelo. Tomó la mano de su madre y la obligó a correr con él pero la francesa lo detuvo.

—¡Ayudemos a Taichi!

—Madre, debemos irnos —advirtió su hijo. Haber roto la silla en la espalda del jefe debía tener sus consecuencias.

—Escucha a tu madre, chico —indicó el Embajador mirando a la rubia arrodillada frente a él. Inútilmente miraba la cantidad alarmante de amarras que le habían puesto al hombre que le había arruinado la vida, y que sabía que no lograría soltarlo si a sus manos no llegaba algo filoso—. Debo preguntar, ¿qué clase de nombre es T.?

—Viene de Takaishi —gruñó el chico neonazi admirando la cercanía de su madre con Taichi. Su madre era la adoración de muchos hombres y eso lo enfadaba de sobremanera. El Embajador estiró el cuello hacia la francesa con una nueva interrogante asomándose en sus labios y T. solo se le acercó para golpearlo en la frente—. ¿Quieres alejarte?

—¿Takaishi?

—Como se apellidaba mi padre. Michel Takaishi —replicó defensivamente.

—¿Quieren parar? Taichi, necesitamos soltarte. T., ayúdame.

Y el chico hizo de su fuerza bruta e irracionalidad de su edad, tomó al Embajador del respaldo de la silla y lo estrelló sobre el suelo ya que había comprobado con anterioridad la poca resistencia de dichos elementos del lugar. Tanto la espalda de Taichi como el respaldo sufrieron daños, la silla se astilló lo suficiente como para que las amarras perdieran tensión y fuese más fácil deshacerse de ellas. T. empezó a tironear de la soga que conformaba la amarra y patear los pedazos de madera que todavía se mantenían íntegros mientras el viejo Embajador sufría con las nuevas magulladuras que tenía en el cuerpo.

Catherine simplemente se levantó de un salto y gritó.

—¡Esos no son tus genes franceses!

—Mi padre era mitad francés, madre, creo que lo más probable es que sí —replicó el chico mientras le daba la mano a Taichi para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El tiempo había sido muy cruel con el Embajador ya que ya se les había acabado. Una vez de pie, quitó las amarras remanentes y el polvo de su chaqueta y pantalones para luego acomodarse la corbata en su lugar, pasando la palma de su mano sobre ella para alisarla. Esperaba que Koushiro por alguna razón extraña e inusual estuviese rastreándolo, pero conociendo a Mimi eso no sería posible. Ella venía anunciando hace ya bastante tiempo que la temporada de su programa estaba llegando a su fin y su esposo debía tener toda la atención en ella.

A su lado, oyó al hijo de Catherine maldecir y miró a su alrededor.

—Mierda —dijo él, secundando al chico. T. estaba con los puños apretados y su madre con las manos arriba, como el hombre que los estaba apuntando le había ordenado—. Debiste oír a tu hijo, Cathy.

—No podía dejarte, Taichi.

—Debimos hacerlo. Apenas lo conoces.

—Cállense —ordenó el hombre del arma con la voz un tanto quebrada por la inseguridad y avanzó unos cuantos pasos para mover a su jefe en el suelo con un pie. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie movería ningún músculo, se agachó para tomarle el pulso brevemente y volvió a apuntarlos de un salto.

—Sí lo conozco, T. —susurró Catherine para no perturbar la calma esquiva del hombre que tenían al frente—. Además de ser el hombre que arruinó mi carrera, es el que me dio a mi hijo.

—¿Qué? —gritaron al unísono, el ahora padre y su hijo.

—¡Mi padre era Michel!

—¿Cómo dejaste que nuestro hijo se decolorara así el cabello? —dijo Taichi, como si fuera lo único que le interesara. No estaba pensando luego de la bomba que le había lanzado la francesa—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, hijo?

—No me digas hijo, viejo.

—Tiene quince. Y se llama Taiki Takaishi.

—¿Porqué abandonaste a mi madre? —gritó Taiki a su nuevo padre y con su furia adolescente empujó a su progenitor. Ambos tenían la misma estatura pero el menor poseía más musculatura. Catherine simplemente se lanzó a su hijo para que no lo golpeara más.

Enfrente, el hombre nervioso que los apuntaba movía su arma frenéticamente al cambiar de posición sus objetivos entre forcejeos.

—¡Déjalo, Taiki!

—No los abandoné…, de hecho los busqué durante un año pero tu madre sabe ocultarse bastante bien —se explicó el padre, tomando las manos de su hijo con las de él como un vago intento de que este le soltara el traje. Años con la corbata con un alisado perfecto lo habían dejado con una impulsión de evitar las arrugas—. Ella me abandonó.

—No podía volver contigo, estaban buscándome —se excusó esta vez la rubia francesa.

—¡Los habría protegido! —replicó Taichi aún con el agarre de su hijo.

—¡No estaba tan segura!

—¡Quédense quietos! —Gritó el hombre del arma.

—¡No te metas! —Replicó Catherine.

—Se acabó el juego —indicó una nueva voz. Taichi volteó a verlo y vio que Ken estaba detrás del hombre nervioso, apuntándolo con una pistola en la cabeza.

* * *

 _Estuve días tratando de sacar este cap pero el final se me hacía horrible. Así que decidí que no terminaría aquí._

 _Continuará un cap más, para ti Cielito :D_

 _Gracias a CieloCriss y Digific._


	4. IV

_Dedicado_ _a_ ** _CieloCriss_** _y a_ ** _ChemicalFairy_** _, las dos cumpleañeras (hace rato) que aman el Taitherine tanto como yo._

* * *

 **Música inspiradora:** Escape From East Berlin - BSO de The Man from U.N.C.L.E.

* * *

 **Doble Agente**

 **IV**

* * *

Taiki Takaishi se paseó por el lugar con las manos en los bolsillos mientras su madre recibía atención primaria. No quería acercársele a su padre, era demasiado extraño para un adolescente como él enfrentar la realidad como si le hubiese explotado una bomba en la cara. Claramente él no era hijo del viejo Michel, el hombre era demasiado caucásico como su madre como para que les saliera un chico de tez morena como él. Además, Takaishi ya estaba en sus sesentas cuando debió concebirlo y sus espermas secas no debían ser la gran cosa. Sin embargo, para Taiki, la infancia con Michel había sido la mejor.

Pateó el suelo y levantó un poco de polvo para así dejar de pensar en Michel Takaishi. Su madre había hecho las cosas en el pasado como mejor las pudo hacer y él no era nadie para criticárselo. Por lo que levantó la cabeza del suelo para verla y su corazón se oprimió al verla sentada en el borde de la ambulancia recibiendo primeros auxilios. Solo estaban midiéndole los signos vitales para cerciorarse de que todo en ella estaba bien porque había estado poco menos de una semana en las garras de la mafia. Apretó los puños, si tan solo hubiese sido más rápido encontrando al hombre que ahora era su padre, ella no habría sufrido tanto.

Catherine sabía que su hijo estaba recriminándose por lo que le había ocurrido por lo que simplemente levantó la mano y le sonrió. Nada podía hacer, era la viva imagen de su padre y al fin sentía alivio al pensar en ello.

Taichi los observaba a ambos alternadamente casi asfixiado. Durante el día había sido el hombre que por años se había mantenido soltero, cuya única preocupación era la seguridad de su pequeña ahijada, Mayumi, su única adoración; y ahora, en mitad de la noche, tenía una familia. Se sentía abrumado y no sabía cómo acercárseles. No podía pedirles que fueran a su casa y acostumbrarse uno al otro en una sana convivencia.

—Entonces, ¿es tu hijo?

—Lo oíste de Catherine —dijo el diplomático a Ken, el policía estaba tan pasmado como él—. Ahora es tan evidente, el chico es idéntico a mí. Es ese cabello decolorado que tiene es el que despista.

—Parece un neonazi.

—¡Exacto! No puedo creer que Catherine deje que haga eso.

Ken frunció la boca a su lado. A Miyako le entraría un ataque si uno de sus hijos llegara con la cabeza decolorada, botas estilo militar y chaqueta de cuero como Taiki; Kurumi había hecho que su madre pegara un grito al cielo cuando había llegado con un costado pequeño de la cabeza rapada como dictaba la moda.

La radio de Ichijouji empezó a transmitir un mensaje y se retiró al vehículo policial, dejando a Taichi solo con su mente perturbada. ¿Qué era lo que haría desde entonces? La Organización secreta para la cual Catherine había trabajado parecía completamente desbaratada, por lo que su trabajo como doble agente se había acabado y significaba que no habría más transmisores GPS en su corbata ni automóviles; no trabajaría más Koushiro espiando las redes ni tendría la excusa de ir a comer todos los viernes a la casa de él y Mimi para trabajar escuchando transmisiones enemigas y cuadrando planes en conjunto con Genai y Ken, todo había perdido sentido. Ir donde Jun la próxima semana sería su única obligación desde entonces y se le hacía sumamente aburrido. Era el fin, ahora venía el tiempo de engordar y colgar los trajes elegantes de doble agente.

Vio a Catherine y sus piernas lo llevaron sin vacilar hacia la mujer. Taiki, a su vez, frunció la boca y el entrecejo al verlo y también se le acercó.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora, Cathy? —preguntó sin pensarlo.

—Parece ser que se terminó, podemos hacer lo que queramos —resolvió ella con una sonrisa queda.

—Volveremos a París —intervino el chico con el cabello decolorado—. Allí es donde vivimos y viviremos en el futuro.

—No es necesario —replicó el mayor—. Es seguro estar aquí…, cerca.

—¿Cerca de ti? ¿Porqué querríamos estar cerca de ti, papá? —preguntó ariscamente el chico y Taichi pudo notar que cuando se refirió a él como su progenitor fue tan amargo e irónico como Taiki pudo, pero lejos de molestarle lo sumió en un profundo sentimiento que no lograba asimilar. Como si un vacío en su alma se llenara.

—No le veo el problema a eso, hijo.

Taiki gruñó como si intentara contenerse y Catherine lo cayó con un gesto.

—No seas grosero, hijo, Taichi está intentando ayudar.

—No quiero su ayuda —resolvió, ahíto de hormonas.

—Pero yo sí. —Su madre ya estaba determinada a volver a entablar una relación con el político, fue claro para el hijo que solo se retiró hecho una furia; no la entendía, el padre había estado ausente toda su vida como para poder perdonarlo—. Perdónalo, Taichi. Debe estar confundido aún…, siempre supo que Michel no era su padre; creo que por eso decidió decolorarse el pelo cuando él murió. Era como si quisiera parecérsele un poco.

Todo aquello era tan triste que sintió como si le golpearan el estómago tan fuerte que se le fue el aire.

—Pero ahora que sabe que tú eres su padre… Se sentirá feliz porque es tu viva imagen... Bueno, cuando logre digerir la sorpresa.

—Espero que lo logre hacer pronto.

—Sí, al fin sabe toda la verdad. —Catherine se permitió sonreír nostálgica—. De haber sabido que todo esto terminaría bien, me habría dejado capturar hace años.

—Claro que sí, Koushiro lo tiene todo bajo control en su casa. Te llevaré allá y dejaré que veas a Genai, porque eso querías hacer hace más de dieciséis años, ¿verdad? Cuando querías encerrarme en la cárcel.

Catherine lo miró sorprendida. ¿Todo este tiempo la respuesta a todos sus problemas estaba en la casa de Koushiro? ¡Era tan obvio!

—¡Taichi, aléjate de ella! —gritó Ken, acercándose corriendo hacia la ambulancia, llevaba un pequeño radio en una mano y un sensor en la otra.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo Taichi, en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de que la rubia aún trabajara para la Organización que recién habían desbaratado.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice? —dijo por su parte la acusada y su grito despertó la curiosidad de su hijo protector.

Ken apunto a la mujer con el sensor y este pitó enloquecido.

—Tiene un transmisor en el cuerpo. ¿Le revelaste información?

—¡Yo no tengo un transmisor!

—Cathy, por favor, dime que no lo sabías —preguntó Taichi tan nervioso y blanco como un papel, años alisándose la corbata y omitiendo información se habían ido a la mierda por la promesa de una familia junto a la rubia. Tomó sus hombros blanquecinos y reiteró la pregunta a la par del policía que no paraba de interrogarlo a sus espaldas—. ¡Dime que no lo sabías!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Taiki, diles que ya no trabajo para la Organización! ¡Taiki!

—¡Suéltenla! —rugió el chico y se interpuso entre el diplomático, el policía y su madre.

—… _Está dentro de su nariz…_ —indicó la voz de Koushiro desde el transmisor en una de las manos de Ken— _… Introduce el sensor en su fosa nasal izquierda y hará el trabajo. Dolerá un poco…_

Ken obedeció a la voz del transmisor, botando este aparato de comunicación al suelo para sujetar a la mujer francesa y así meter el sensor dentro de su nariz como le había ordenado, su hijo solo observó la escena, pasmado por la rapidez y destreza del uniformado para neutralizar a la mujer dispuesta a golpear solo para evitar que la lastimaran. Catherine se movió descontrolada cuando la máquina reptó por su tabique hasta dentro y entre los tres hombres tuvieron que retenerla. Cuando por fin se detuvo, sonó un _click_ y ella se desvaneció.

—¡Mamá!

—Tranquilo, estará bien —dijo Ken, pisando el aparato que extrajeron desde el interior de la mujer—. Ahora dime exactamente qué fue lo que le dijiste, Taichi.

—Saben…, dónde está…, Genai.

Ken perdió el habla por unos segundos y el transmisor en el suelo se cortó.

—¡Todas las unidades disponibles síganme! ¡Ahora! —gritó el policía y se retiró al vehículo corriendo.

Catherine estaba desplomada en los brazos del político, los mechones de cabello rubio que caían sobre su rostro angelical los removió lentamente con uno de sus dedos mientras que el hijo de ambos seguía pasmado ante lo sucedido. Nada de lo que hacía podía protegerla, no quería que la culparan por algo que seguramente le fue implantado durante su cautiverio y sin su conocimiento.

—Padre, ella no lo sabía.

—Lo sé. —Sin embargo, Taichi quería escucharlo de su propia boca—. Ven, daremos un paseo.

* * *

— _Saben…, dónde está…, Genai._

Koushiro se levantó rápidamente del asiento y tiró de su micrófono para irse a la puerta blindada. Imaginaba que Mimi ya estaría aburrida de gritarle para que saliera a ser su esposo y ya se había recostado en la cama para ver televisión en la segunda planta, allí estaría más segura. Ingresó la clave con las manos temblorosas en el panel digital y erró las primeras veces, puso los ojos en blanco ante su torpeza, su esposa le había dicho que usara sus huellas dactilares para evitar memorizar una clave… Cómo deseaba haberle hecho caso en esos momentos. Las huellas dactilares era fácilmente copiables ya que se iban dejando por doquier y no era tan seguro. ¡Pero a la mierda la seguridad!

—2… 3… 0… 8… 1… 1… 8… 5… 7… 2.

La puerta pitó y la luz verde se encendió. El pesado engranaje empezó a moverse con lentitud y el vapor de nitrógeno líquido bañó el lugar a medida que se iba liberando, pero era demasiado lento. Nunca había estado tan desesperado por salir de su grata soledad. Faltaban dos eternos minutos para que el mecanismo de seguridad y blindaje contra el espionaje se abriera por completo y él estaba con las manos en la cabeza intentando calmarse.

Corrió hasta la súper computadora y tecleó unos códigos para que en la pantalla se mostraran las imágenes que arrojaban las cámaras de seguridad mientras la barra del mecanismo de seguridad todavía marcaba el 18 %. Su hijo apareció escuchando música en su pieza completamente desordenada y su hija en la propia, ensayando frente un atril una canción en su violín digital con sus respectivos audífonos para oír cada nota digital con mayor calidad. ¡Pero su esposa! No la veía ni en la habitación principal, ni junto al teléfono… ¡Cocina!

— _¡Koushiro! Necesito que rastrees las señales que salgan de los hombres que están o estarán en tu casa._ —escuchó la voz de Taichi ingresar en la instancia blindada, estaba dentro de su automóvil en el cual tenía acceso completo a la comunicación con él desde allí, siempre y cuando el recinto estuviese blindado y libre de señales espía.

Koushiro vio la barra que marcaba el 50 % resignado.

— _Acabaremos con esto de una buena vez._

—Mandaré apoyo, mantén en línea el tablet.

— _Entendido._

La puerta se detuvo y la luz cambió a roja al estar todavía conectado a la red de Genai.

Tecleó, la barra del mecanismo de seguridad empezó a disminuir y Genai apareció ante él en forma holográfica.

* * *

Taiki sacó el tablet desde la guantera y se rió por la tecnología tan antigua que su padre biológico guardaba. Al encenderse, apareció la cara Agumon mirándolo directamente a los ojos y lo soltó ante el susto.

—Agumon, te presento a mi hijo: Taiki.

—¿Tu hijo? ¿Cómo dejaste que se hiciera eso en el cabello?

Taiki frunció la boca, enfadado.

—Una larga historia —dijo el diplomático y siguió manejando sin un rumbo fijo, el pelirrojo estaba sumido en mutismo por lo que intuía que pronto tendría coordenadas.

* * *

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —dijo Mimi cuando vio varios hombres fornidos entrar dentro de su casa. Todos vestidos de negro, botas de militar y armados hasta los dientes.

No molestaron en responderle y empezaron a registrar su casa. Ella se escabulló a la cocina y tomó entre sus más preciadas pertenencias el cuchillo más grande que poseía y lo blandió cuando estuvieron cerca de la cocina, no dejaría que tocaran a sus hijos mientras ella viviera. Dos hombres ingresaron y vieron a la mujer.

Del horno digital salió una luz y Togemon apareció repartiendo golpes con su cuerpo completamente inclinado e incómodo al no poder contenerlo la casa de Mimi. Uno de los hombres cayó al suelo a causa de un golpe certero en su rostro y el otro arremetió disparando en contra del enorme monstro digital.

Mimi se escondió detrás del mesón del lavabo.

—¡Koushiro me las pagará!

* * *

—Tienes que estar bromeando conmigo —dijo Taichi al estacionar en la casa en una zona residencial que le parecía bastante familiar. Su hijo puso cara de pregunta pero él simplemente no respondió y bajó del auto —. Koushiro, haz que Floramon cuide de Cathy.

—¿Floramon? —preguntó Taiki pero su padre biológico volvió a mantenerse en silencio—. Mira, viejo, tienes que decirme qué es lo que pretendes.

—Apunta el tablet hacia tu madre —le dijo entonces y abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros, donde la hermosa rubia todavía yacía desvanecida. Cuando lo hizo, una luz brillante colmó el interior del vehículo para luego aparecer la compañera de infancia de Catherine. Taiki permaneció mudo—. No imaginas todo lo que puedes hacer con tecnología antigua —luego, se dirigió a Floramon—. Cuídala, ¿sí? Volveremos pronto.

—¡Sí! —replicó con una vocecilla tierna y de gnomo.

—No imagino si tendrás un Agumon como yo o Floramon como Cathy —rió él camino a una gran residencia—. Ya lo sabremos cuando todo esto termine…

—¿Qué terminará? Esto no parece más que una casa ordinaria. Vamos donde fue el policía y el resto.

—Créeme, aquí vive el pez gordo..., al menos debemos creerle a Koushiro.

Frente a la puerta y antes de ser bañados con una luz brillante de la entrada floreada de la hermosa residencia, Taiki lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo con una brutalidad desmedida. Taichi se dejó arrastrar por su hijo hasta la oscuridad que había en los límites con la otra casa y allí esperaron.

—No puedes entrar por la puerta principal, estarán preparados, ¿dónde queda el factor sorpresa? Si queremos entrar, lo haremos por la puerta trasera o alguna ventana…

—Dime, hijo… ¿Eres un delincuente?

—No, pero tampoco soy un estúpido, padre —dijo con una sonrisa irónica—. Ven, veremos si podemos entrar.

Al diplomático no le quedó otra opción que seguir al chico. Cuando todo eso terminara, lo obligaría a raparse para volver a su color natural y haría que Mimi se lo llevara de compras, Catherine tenía buen gusto pero era demasiado permisiva. Lo siguió hasta el patio trasero y por la puerta desprotegida. La casa estaba demasiado oscura y solo se oía el tecleo en la segunda planta. Taiki se volteó y puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que su padre se mantuviera callado y le indicó con un gesto con la cabeza que lo siguiera.

En el pasillo golpeó y noqueó a un hombre que las hacía de guardia enfrente de la puerta que anteriormente el padre planeaba llamar; en silencio dejó el cuerpo inmóvil sentado en la escalera en una posición que lo simulaba aburrido, con ello, a Taichi no le quedó duda de que su hijo había sido parte de una pandilla francesa. A Taiki eso simplemente le causó gracia.

— _¿Jean Pierre?_ —oyeron desde la planta alta al mismo tiempo de que el tecleo cesaba, seguramente ese era el nombre del guardia inconsciente en la escalera. ¡Estaba rodeado de franceses!

Se apresuraron en subir las escaleras y descubrieron que en la habitación principal se encontraba dueño de hogar.

—¿Sabes lo decepcionadas que se sentirán tu hija y tu nieta, que además es mi ahijada, Takenouchi?

—¡Taichi! —gritó el hombre aun sentado delante de una súper computadora muy parecida a la de Koushiro—. ¿Cómo entraste?

—Eso no es importante.

—¡Sube las manos, viejo! —gritó el chico neonazi apuntándolo con un dedo, parecía demasiado alterado. Era extraño que lo amenazara de esa forma tan salvaje, y demasiado perverso si no tenía arma más que sus puños, y Taichi notó entonces que Takenouchi apretaba casi imperceptiblemente un botón debajo de su escritorio y supo que su hijo sabía de esas cosas.

—Vete, vendrán mis hombres en unos segundos. Es bueno para tu ahijada, que es mi nieta, que no salgas lastimado.

—No puedo creer que seas el pez gordo.

—Padre, se acercan —puntualizó su hijo al oír un tumulto en la planta baja—. ¡Padre!

Taichi le arrebató el tablet y apuntó hacia el pasillo que daba a las escaleras.

—Tu turno, Greymon.

* * *

Catherine despertó sobresaltada y en su regazo reposaba Floramon.

—¿Qué?

—Acabó Cathy —oyó a Taichi y miró hacia los asientos de adelante, donde estaban él y su hijo con una sonrisa. Esa visión fue tan irrealista como volver a ver a Floramon, padre e hijo estaban más idénticos que nunca, a pesar del cabello decolorado de Taiki—. ¿Sabías lo del transmisor?

—¡Claro que no!

—Bien, los invitaré a cenar si ese es el caso. Tienen que ponerme al tanto de qué es lo que les gusta. Son años de ausencia… —Miró a Taiki, quien tenía sobre sus piernas a Agumon—, ¿tienes novia?

—No. —El menor lo miró enfadado, casi podía ver un leve sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

—¿Novio?

—No.

—¡Tenía que preguntar! No te he visto en años —rió culposo, no quería decir que no lo había visto nunca. Arrancó el automóvil—. Quiero presentarte a mi ahijada, hasta ahora había sido la chiquilla más importante en mi vida. Seguro no le molestará si la pasamos a buscar…

* * *

 _Fin._

* * *

 _¡Y lo terminé! Un final abierto más que nada. Amé este cap como no tienen idea D: Siento que es el mejor del género que he escrito. Y Jean Pierre, el guardia, tiene razón de ser, su historia es la sgte: CieloCriss me pedía spoilers de quién era el chico neonazi que raptó a Taichi y yo le dije que era Jean Pierre, el hijo de Catherine, para desviar el tema. No es taaan spoiler. CieloCriss, apareció tu amado Jean Pierre (?)_

 _Agradecer infinitamente los reviews de Digific, Ragdoll Physics, CieloCriss y ChemicalFairy :)_


End file.
